


Surprise

by Giddyfan2015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddyfan2015/pseuds/Giddyfan2015
Summary: You are a hunter who is dating Sam and everything is going great, until you get an unexpected surprise.You(reader) discovers your pregnant.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes

Surprise

You stared at what was in your hand. Part of you stared at it in shock and the other part of you thought that if you stared at it long enough that it would change. In reality you knew it wouldn't. You have been a hunter all of your life, your mother having raised you in the life. It wasn't until after she had died that you met the Winchesters. Despite their reputation for getting people killed, you had been hunting with the brothers for quite some time now. One of the reasons you stayed is your relationship with Sam. Both of you had fell for each other quickly however kept it to yourself. After Sam almost got killed again, you both decided to be together. Dean was surprisingly cool with your relationship as long as you two weren't "to girly" around him.

So as you stood in the bathroom that is attached to Sam and your's room you tried to make a plan. In your hand was a pregnancy test and it was positive. Your pregnant. You'd never wanted children, knowing the world of hunting as a child was horrible. How were you going to tell Sam? Should you tell Sam? You knew getting rid of the baby is out of the question. You could've run away? No you didn't want to become a single parent. So you would have to tell Sam? You needed some air and practically ran out of the room. Sam and Dean were in the one of the main room of the bunker. You called the first main room the conference room and the second the library. You avoid making eye contact with Sam and walk right up to Dean.

Not wanting to lie because you knew they would see through you, you asked, "I need some air. Can I have the keys to the Impala?" Dean gave you a skeptical look as he slowly hands you the keys.

"Do you want some company?" Sam inquired.

Still not looking at him you said, "No I'm fine." You raced out of the room and quickly got into the Impala. There wasn't any particular place you were going you just knew you had to go somewhere. After driving for a while you pulled over and parked. For a minute you just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Y/N," a voice suddenly stated. It made you jump as you looked over to see Castiel sitting in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing here Cas?" You wondered.

"Sam and Dean are worried about you. Especially Sam," Cas replied.

"Well I'm fine," you snapped at Castiel. It was silent for a moment.

"I will leave you then," Cas remarked.

"Wait!" You grabbed the arm of Cas’s coat. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Cas," you apologized. "I just...," you began. You looked over at Cas and saw him looking at you in a curious and confused way. "If I tell you something will you promise to not say anything to Sam and Dean until I tell them?" You asked the angel.

"You want me to keep a secret?" Cas questioned.

"Only for a little while. I will tell them this soon," you reassured.

"Alright," Cas agreed.

You took a deep breath and just spat it out, "I'm pregnant." It was silent and after a half a minute you looked over at Cas. He was smiling the biggest smile you had ever seen on him. It was these moment that made Castiel seem more like a human then an angel.

"That's wonderful news Y/N. Why have you not told everyone especially Sam?" Cas wondered.

"Well because I have never wanted children and I am pretty sure Sam doesn't want any either. With the life of hunting and all of that I mean," you explained.

"Are you worried Sam won't be happy?" Cas asked. For a second the thought ‘when did Cas get so insightful?’ crossed your mind before you just nodded your head. You couldn't look at Cas. A tear fell but you wiped it away determined not to cry. "I think he will be happy. Y/N, you should tell him right away," Cas advised you. You took another deep breath and turned back to face Castiel.

"Ok tell the boys I am getting food and will be back home soon," you told Cas. He nodded his head and disappeared. You turned back to the road and started up the engine. Having drove a little ways you pulled into a restaurant when you got a text. You giggled as you read the text from Dean.

There was one word, "Pie." This would mean you had to make two stops but you knew that if you didn't get some Dean would be grumpy the rest of the night. After getting the food and the pie you were on your way back to the bunker. When you pulled in Sam was waiting for you in the garage. Forgetting about the food for a moment you went over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Sam pulled you in and the two of you shared a soft kiss.

"Are you ok babe?" Sam inquired looking concerned.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine. But can we talk later because I am starving?" You reassured Sam. Sam looked you over for a minute but then nodded and helped you bring in all the food. You had gotten Italian which wasn't the boys favorite but you had been craving it. After a dinner of laughter and fun you pulled Sam into your room. "You should sit down," you suggested. Sam got a panicked look on his face and sat on the edge of the bed. You took a deep breath and just came out with it, "Sam I'm pregnant." Sam just stared at you for a minty to make sure you were serious and then broke out in a huge smile.

"That wonderful!" Sam exclaimed as he stood up. He took you in his arms and spun you around.

"Your not upset?" You asked confused at his positive reaction.

"Why would I be?" Sam wondered.

"Because of the life we live and the fact that we talked about not having children," you explained. Sam bent down and placed his forehead against yours.

"We didn't plan this but I did secretly dream about having kids with you one day," Sam revealed to you.

"But we'll have to raise them as hunter?" You brought up your main concern.

"Y/N we have this home here and this baby has you, me, and Dean to help take care of it. Yes we will have to raise him or her as a hunter but the baby will have a better life then we did," Sam informed you. You thought on that for a moment and then nodded your head.

"Your right Sam," you declared.

"Is this what you were worried about all day?" Sam questioned. You looked at the ground as you nodded your head. Sam raised your chin so that your eyes met his. "Hey you have nothing to worry about Y/N," Sam reassured.

You smile, "I know that now."

Sam bends down and brings your lips to his. His lips were so soft and you had always thought they were perfect. In a feat of pure manly strength, Sam lifted you up and walked you over to the bed without detaching your lips from his. Before Sam climbed on top of you, he took of his shirt which revealed his gorgeous body. This gave you time to take off your shirt as well. Sam stretched over you and dipped back in for another hungry kiss. The ache between your legs stared to get unbearable.

"Sam," you moaned as he hit a sensitive spot on your neck. Sam pulled away to take off his jeans which left him in just his boxers. You took that time to take off your bra, along with your pants. This left you in just your panties. Sam's hungry gaze swiped over you and it made you feel even hotter. He crawled back up you and attacked your breath with his mouth while he started dry humping you. With Sam bulge rubbing against your pussy your moans became louder and more frequent. After a minute of pleasurable torture, you stopped Sam.

"I can't wait baby. I need you in me now!" You groaned. Sam shimmed your panties off you and thrusted two fingers in you.

"Oh fuck babe your so wet," Sam moaned feeling how ready you were. He took his fingers out and shoved his boxers off. His giant erection sprang free and you licked your lips. Sam climbed back on top and lined himself up. You moaned as his dick went all the way in in one thrust. Sam stopped for a moment so that you two could savor the feelings. You always loved the missionary position. That position made it so that Sam was literally wrapped around you. It made you feel loved.

"I love you," Sam huffed already out of breath.

"I love you too," you moaned and arched a little letting Sam know you were ready. Sam was rough with his thrusts as he pounded into knowing how desperate both of you were. You still felt loved especially because Sam kept telling you. He was always vocal during sex. He kept saying things like fuck, so good, Y/N, and love you. You just kept moaning as you got closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm so close Sam!" You practically yelled. Sam grabbed one of your breasts and kissed you hard as a response. That was enough to push you over the edge and you came harder than you ever had before. Sam followed you right after as he poured into you. You both took a minute to catch your breath and then Sam rolled over to lay next to you. He pulled you over to him and you two cuddled as you both fell asleep.

The next morning you and Sam told Dean your news. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of becoming an uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
